Lola Mk5a
The Lola Mk5a was a racecar built in 1963 as an update of the previous season's Formula Junior Mk5. The highlight of the year was Dickie Attwood's victory in the prestigious Monaco GP support race. The Mk5a chassis was constructed from a bronze-welded tubular steel spaceframe, the tubes being either round or square dependent on the stresses at their location. Additional stiffening was added via sheet steel panels around the cockpit area which were drilled for lightness. Suspension was via unequal length links front and rear transmitting forces to the braced instrument panel assembly and the roll hoop bulkhead. Conventional spring and damper units were employed with the front units being mounted inboard above the drivers feet in order to minimise drag and were operated by a pushrod. Anti-roll bars were fitted front and rear and all the suspension was fully adjustable. Steering was rack and pinion and braking came courtesy of 9.25 inch Girling discs. The 100-105 bhp Ford engine, usually Cosworth or Holbay, was cooled by a combined oil and water crossflow radiator in the nose of the car with the chassis frame tubes acting as oil and water pipes. The oil tank was mounted just behind the radiator whilst the fuel tank was behind the driver's seat. Transmission was via a diaphragm spring clutch and a 5-speed Hewland Mk4 VW-based gearbox with inter-changeable ratios. Hardy-Spicer drive shafts were fitted using Rotoflex inner couplings. Wheels were 13 inch magnesium alloy fitted with Dunlop tyres, 4.50 inch at the front and 5.50 inch at the rear. The whole ensemble was clothed in an attractive 4-piece fibreglass body. In the UK the Mk5A proved to be a competitive proposition with several victories as well as numerous top three places throughout the 1963 season. The most notable Mk5A protagonists were Alan Rees in the Roy Winkelmann Racing car and MRP (Midland Racing Partnership) who ran a number of drivers including Richard Attwood, David Hobbs, Bill Bradley, David Baker and Jack Pearce. The main prize for Junior cars was the Express and Star Championship and David Baker and Alan Rees took 1st and 2nd at Snetterton in August and in the same month Rees finished first at Oulton Park. Dickie Attwood won an Irish Championship event at Kirkistown together with 2nds in Express and Star rounds at Mallory Park, Silverstone (in the British GP support programme) and Goodwood (at the Tourist Trophy support event). David Hobbs weighed in with 2nds at the Oulton Park Spring Cup in April and the International Trophy at Silverstone in May. On the Continent Eric Offenstadt won at the East German tracks of Halle-Saale-Schleife in April and Schleizer Dreieck in July whilst Piko Troberg won at Karlskoga, Sweden at the end of May. Both drivers would also take several other podium places between them. In addition to his excellent win at Monaco Richard Attwood took 2nd at Rouen-les-Essarts and 3rd at Reims in June and the pseudonymous German "Franz Müller" (Roman Dirschl) had several top six finishes. Category:Lola Category:Post-war Category:Racecars